The Future is Forever
by AussieHill
Summary: Sam Puckett never did quite have her future figured out. But she knew one thing, there was no way it included him. Is she making the right choice? Seddie, oneshot.


_**Set in senior year, of high school.**_

I disclaim. Yada-Yada.

_I want to say thanks to everyone who reviewed my last story, Fireworks and Fire Escapes. They were all SO nice. If you want me to check out any of your stories, let me know. I owe you since you're here reading mine._

_Hope you enjoy it. Let me know._

The chilly, night air blew around me pressing a blonde curl to my already chapped lips. I tugged gently at the soft cottony sleeves of my father's old hoodie, before pulling my knees tightly to my torso. I should know by now that the thin, worn out sleeves wouldn't keep me warm out here on the roof, but I guess I didn't care.

The sign across the street on the corner, blinked 'OPEN' and the word 'liquor' was written in neon beneath it. I wrinkled my nose at the thought of the nasty bar, welcoming sad and lonely people to come in and put them into even deeper trouble. Open 24 hours a day.

Mom usually goes and picks a new boyfriend down there.

Really charming fellas… Not.

The wind blew even harder, nipping at the skin on my cheeks. I should know to dress warmer when I'm coming out here.

It turns out I should know a lot by now and I guess deep down I sort of did. Know, I mean. He loves me and maybe no one would have ever told me if Carly hadn't blurted it out. And right during one of mine and his… heated debates, too. With a shocked look of regret on her face, the words hung out there. No take-backs, re-dos, or second chances.

"Just profess your love to her already! …I mean. Oops."

Yeah. _Oops_.

I looked over at Freddie awaiting his denial, but it never came.

The brown in his eyes hardened at the accusation, and then turned to land on mine.

Instantly, swirls of brown melted like chocolate. (The kind that you leave in your pocket a little too long.)

I ain't no romantic, but I know what that look was supposed to say.

_He loves me._

Somewhere in those brown eyes swam what seemed to be a mixture of apologies, hope and fear.

His eyebrows pulled together, trying to make sense of Carly's absolute verbal diarrhea (YOU HEAR ME, CARLS?) as if he was trying to find an explanation to give me. After a beat of silence one never came.

Maybe one would have. Could have- if I had stayed any longer.

I shrugged before walking out, dragging me feet as I went.

_Who wants to hear what a stupid nub has to say?_ I had thought.

Oh, what a wonderful flaw I have. I'm constantly running away.

Funny how well my flaws fit perfectly with that song. The one by AM?

'I keep running away, even from the good things.'

Me and Freddie kissed to that song. Just to get it over with, so calm down wouldja'?

I guess that him.. loving me, could be a good thing, if I were one of those girls who felt a guy was the one and only thing that could complete me.

But that wasn't me.

Growing up without a father had taught me that much and I had watched as my oh-so-wonderful mother had tried filling the missing gap with man after man.

That's something she'll never get. No one can fill that hole his death caused.

It's a wound in her heart and even I can see that the only way to heal is with time.

But it's not like she'll give it any.

My phone lit up, vibrating in the pocket of my worn out jeans. The glow lit up the sky, and I prayed my mom wouldn't see it from the kitchen window below. She'd probably think it was lights from a cop car anyway. I doubt I'd get caught. I glanced down expecting more than seeing his name. Does he not get I walked out for a reason? He probably wants to talk or whatever. Girly, nubby chizz.

I chunked my phone as far as I possibly could, watching as it successfully landed in the lot behind my house, going black as it collided with the concrete.

My parole officer wouldn't have been proud of me, to say the least.

I'm s_upposed _to handle anger in a 'more productive' way.

You know, like torturing kids until they think they're in love with you.

That's waaaay more productive.

I sighed, wondering what I was supposed to do.

Sure, I could see myself with Freddie. In fact, that's the only guy I ever see myself with.

So wanna hear the problem?

Have you ever noticed the perfection surrounding my friend's lives? Yeah, I'm referring to the good grades, the nice families, the nice homes, the accepted college applications? All of that tends to lead to a pretty spankin' future.

But me? I'm barely scraping by with my low Cs.

I looked around me. I obviously don't come from a nice home and I'd _have _to say my family's not the classiest, with the disgusting exception of Mel.

Thanks for sticking around _sis._

She'd be good for him. The thought made me sick to my stomach.

When it comes down to it, I have no idea where I'm heading in life.

But with Freddie.. you'd have to be half-stupid to not see he's going places.

Places I'd never get to, that's for sure.

And here's the truth.. I'm scared. You'd have to be half-stupid to not know that's a first.

I'm scared of my future because I'm watching it spinning out of my control.

But, I'm even more scared of the heartbreaks that we were sure to soon be aiding.

I couldn't let myself bring Freddie down with me, when I know what he's capable of.

That wasn't fair. But breaking his heart? Is that fair?

GAH. I swear on ham, I wonder why things like this happen.

Probably bad karma on my side, considering.. well. I'm Sam Puckett after all. Check my legal records if you need some kinda' explanation.

But Freddie, as big as a nub as he is… well. He's a good person. Way better than me.

Tell him I said that and you, my friend will be D.E.A.D.

Can't have him getting a big ego.

"Sam!" Someone whispered.

I looked down spotting Freddie.

"What are you doing here?" I rudely whispered back.

He looked at me, almost half-annoyed.

"Come on. You _know _why. Can you please come down here?"

I hesitated, considering my options, finally deciding to dangle my feet off the edge of the roof.

I swiftly swung my legs over to the tree branch beside my window and began climbing down.

I landed with a thud in front of him.

"Whadda ya' want?" I asked, my eyes like stone.

"What Carly said earlier.."

I cut him off before he could finish.

I snorted, "Don't sweat it. She was just trying to shock us so we would stop fighting."

I was offering him a way out of this, and I silently prayed he would take it.

I was perfectly flippin' happy arguing with him all the time. If we could just go back to how we were, no hearts would have to break. 99% guaranteed.

He looked down at me skeptically, unsure of what to say.

I knew Freddie could read me like a book, since we had been hanging around each other for 7 or 8 years now. _Best friends, _or you know. Whatever.

He opened his mouth to say something, but again- I cut him off.

"So now that _that's _all cleared up, you can head on home Fredhead."

He stared at me again, considering.

"You don't have to be so scared." Freddie gently said, placing a finger under my chin.

I swatted at his hand, making him drop it before taking a step back.

"A Puckett is _never _scared." I said, my voice shaking.

He took a step forward.

"Fine, if you're never scared... you can stop running from me."

I took another step back, and he looked at me pointedly.

"What's got you scared? You afraid I don't know what I'm getting myself into?" He chuckled dryly.

I took another step, my back colliding with the wall of my house.

"Au Contraire. I know, in great detail the many woven flaws that we call Princess Puckett."

I swallowed, as he took another step forward, staring at me intently. The gold flecks in his eyes were barely visible in the moonlight, as he silently plead with me.

"But yet, after all these years, I'm still here."

"Carly would be a better choice." I managed to say.

"Sure, that would be more.. _practical._ But.. I don't love her, Sam."

"Yeah… well. Things were a lot easier when you did." I snapped.

"Easier." He repeated, nodding. "Is that why the thought of me and Carly together makes you wanna 'puke up blood?'"

"You're acting like I was jealous." I said, staring at him coldly.

He chuckled. "Weren't you?"

One look into his arrogant eyes had my blood boiling.

I put an accusing finger up to his chest, before hardly poking him.

"Who do you think you are, Benson? You better get off that high horse of yours before I knock you off it." I snapped, waving my fist in his face for emphasis.

He was thrown for a second before saying.

"So… You were totally jealous." He smirked.

I threw a fist with every intention of knocking that grin off his face, but he caught my wrist.

I threw another but he blocked me, winding his fingers around my wrists.

With my back leaning against the house, he brought our entangled arms up, resting on the old, rusty bricks above me.

I looked at him shocked, staring at the face the hovered inches from mine.

"Just tell me, you don't feel anything for me, Sam. No jokes. No insults."

I opened my mouth _intending _to tell him exactly that.

"We're not right for each other." Oops. Wrong words.

"Says who?" He asks.

"Logic. Why would our futures look so different if we were meant to be together?" I resisted the urge to attach 'nub' to the end of my words.

"What do you see in your future, Sam?" He asked me quietly.

I looked around at the alleys surrounding me.

_I just gotta get out of here._

"I dunno." I said, hanging my head. "I'll get a job somewhere."

"That's not what I mean. Careers aren't the only important thing in life."

I stood there, surprised by this. It seems like the last 12 years of school had kinda been leading up to _CAREERS. _

He leaned in towards my face, looking me in the eyes.

"Things like you."

"You could go a lot farther in life, you know. Without me." I spoke quickly, speaking my insecurities. My breathing picked up.

"Maybe. But how happy would I be? Without you?" He leaned in a little closer, his breath warm on my skin.

"You could find someone else, someone… _better _for you."

He brought our arms down to our sides, releasing me.

Gently with one hand, he pushed my hair from my face.

"Better than _the _Sam Puckett?" He said wiggling his eyebrows.

I sighed, a smile tugging at my lips.

"Look Sam. The truth is that.." He took in a shaky breath, "I love you. _You._ Messy, crazy, unpredictable _you. _I don't know why you have this idea that anyone else could be better for me, because I feel I'm at my best… well, when I'm with you."

He glanced down at me almost shyly, waiting for my answer.

I studied his features, wondering how he had gone from that dorky kid to a.. dorky man.

I laughed, smiling up at him.

"After all that fighting, you loooove me." I sang as I grinned up at him.

He grinned triumphantly before swooping down meeting my lips with his own.

I realized I had stopped running, at last.

Running his fingers through my tangled curls, he pulled back to study my face.

"Ew, you got your nub germs all over me." I complained, jokingly.

"Nyeahhh." He said, coming in to kiss me again.

"I love you too." I whispered against his lips, my eyes clothes.

I felt his smile against my lips rather than seeing it, as he once again captured them with his own.

Maybe, _our _futures were brighter _together._


End file.
